Wiggly Party (game)
"Wiggly Party" is the third Wiggles game published by Dataworks and developed by Plastic Wax and released on December 10, 2001. It was published by Disney Interactive in the US in 2003 and 2004. Info Includes hours of fun for fans of the Wiggles, with party activities, Wiggles video clips and songs, and printable Wiggles cards and party invitations. Dataworks • Ages: 3 - 6 If you are a fan of the Wiggles as a lot of children are, the Wiggly Party is set to put you in the party mood. All the gang are there with all sorts of party games to play. There is a good choice of activities including Tic Tac Toe, matching pictures to the sounds, making Captain Feathersword do acrobatic tricks (finer mouse skills are needed here to press on his small buttons), colour and print Wiggles pictures, or play Pin the Tail on the Wiggle - a game that needs good memory or just plain luck. Wiggles fans can even make and print Wiggles cards and invitations. The program would not be complete without Wiggles songs and videos, so they are included too. Definitely one for Wiggles fans. Games include: * Tic Tac Toe (Murray) * Match the Sound (Greg) * Birthday Card making (Anthony) * Jigsaw Puzzles (Jeff) * Captain Feathersword's Magic Buttons (Captain Feathersword) * Spot the Difference (Henry the Octopus) * Painting Pictures (Dorothy the Dinosaur) * Pin the Tail on the Wiggle (Wags the Dog) * Watch Videos (Captain's Magic Buttons, Wiggly Party and Play Your Guitar With Murray) * Listen to Songs (Move Like an Emu, Get Ready To Wiggle, Here Come The Reindeer, In The Big Red Car We Like To Ride, Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car and Ooh It's Captain Feathersword) Credits Voices *Greg Page - Himself *Anthony Field - Himself and Captain Feathersword *Murray Cook - Himself *Jeff Fatt - Himself and Henry the Octopus *Paul Field - Wags the Dog *Elisha Burke - Dorothy the Dinosaur Gallery Game WigglyParty-StartMenu.jpg|Start Menu WigglyParty-GameTitle.jpg|Title TheWigglyGroupinWigglyParty.jpg|Main Menu WigglyParty-TicTacToe.jpg|Tic Tac Toe WigglyParty-MatchtheSound.jpg|Match the Sound WigglyParty-BirthdayCardMaking.jpg|Birthday Card making WigglyParty-JigsawPuzzles.jpg|Jigsaw Puzzles WigglyParty-CaptainFeathersword'sMagicButtons.jpg|Captain Feathersword's Magic Buttons WigglyParty-SpottheDifference.jpg|Spot the Difference WigglyParty-PintheTailontheWiggle.jpg|Pin the Tail on the Wiggle WigglyParty-WatchVideos.jpg|Watch Videos WigglyParty-ListentoSongs.jpg|Listen to Songs 37209635_1587035291442113_1276056584895594496_n.jpg 37219829_1587035351442107_8401663188751351808_n.jpg 37349457_1587035441442098_5225368232923234304_n.jpg 37287471_1587035481442094_866623936752779264_n.jpg 37296604_1587035544775421_2746317331624886272_n.jpg 37189672_1587035594775416_1968427436387336192_n.jpg 37289258_1587035638108745_6664356601215844352_n.jpg 37192274_1587035688108740_7825926451969916928_n.jpg 37303492_1587035724775403_5637043764527628288_n.jpg 37313520_1587035851442057_8888409349915934720_n.jpg WigglyParty-PaintingPictures.jpg|Painting Pictures 37179941_1587031068109202_642485145651118080_n.jpg 37274726_1587031108109198_4821466317246693376_n.jpg 37185108_1587031151442527_6224206011964588032_n.jpg 37249031_1587031188109190_7254382080010747904_n.jpg 37212731_1587031258109183_5119932566832414720_n.jpg 37193427_1587031344775841_8139672773560631296_n.jpg 37238880_1587031378109171_1822501103552430080_n.jpg 37266553_1587031418109167_158827087447195648_n.jpg 37230944_1587031488109160_6360660241104764928_n.jpg 37342742_1589802934498682_7451144251351498752_n.jpg 37366130_1589803024498673_8654444575584157696_n.jpg 37310725_1589803107831998_974935199412387840_n.jpg 37390709_1589803207831988_1167172738670919680_n.jpg 37399822_1589803271165315_5174430766901231616_n.jpg WigglyParty-QuitMenu.jpg|Quit Menu WigglyParty-Credits.jpg|Game Credits 35582D66-B733-415F-9123-BD9EC02BCBA2.png|Game Endboard Cover and Disc WigglyPartyCD-Rom.jpg|Full Cover Art WigglyParty-InsideCD-RomCover.jpg|Inside Cover WigglyPartyCD-RomDisc.jpg|Game Disc WigglyPartyCD-RomUS.jpg|US Cover B51097D9-391C-4E2B-95D8-B6FE932F70B6.jpeg|Spine 79D5EF64-B80C-4908-8894-FB748F9B4237.jpeg|Top A79D3EF1-E812-4C7E-82A5-06473ABDB90A.jpeg|Back Cover WigglyPartyCD-RomUSDisc.jpg|US Disc WigglyPartyCD-RomUS2004Disc.jpg|US 2004 disc The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Party-PC-MAC-CD-ROM-RARE.jpg|2006 Version The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Party-PC-MAC-CD-ROM-RARE-_57.jpg|2006 Version (Back Cover) The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Party-PC-MAC-CD-ROM-RARE-_57 (1).jpg|2006 Version (Disc) The-Wiggles-Wiggly-Party-PC-MAC-CD-ROM-RARE-_57 (2).jpg|2006 Version (Instructions) Trivia * Captain Feathersword is voiced by Anthony. *The Red Starry Guitar is seen in Spot the Difference. * John Field's name is missing from the song credits on Get Ready To Wiggle. Video Transcript Intro Greg: Welcome to our Wiggly Party, we're having great fun. Would you like to choose someone to play with? Spot the Difference Henry: Let’s play Spot the Difference. Use the top picture to point to the differences you can find. Choose the arrow keys to try a different picture and choose stop to play a different game. Painting Pictures Dorothy: Choose a color to begin paying this picture or choose an arrow key to paint a different picture. Use the printer to print and eraser to start again. Choose stop when you want to play a different game. Can you help me finish painting this picture? Pin the Tail on the Wiggle Jeff: Let’s play Pin the Tail. Choose a character on the ride, and when the lights go out, see if you could stick the tail on the right place. Category:Wiggles games Category:2001 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2006 Category:Games that have Song Credit Mistakes